


About Robins and French bread

by Fondation86



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, Pre-Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fondation86/pseuds/Fondation86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's unbetated and English isn't my first language, so all constructive criticism is welcome.</p><p>I just remembered an old survey saying 58% of the French breads (that: http://www.les-calories.com/IMG/oFSpo.jpg ) had their hunk eaten between being bought and being brought back home.<br/>As it makes roughly 3/5, I wanted to try something about it with the Robins, as exercise (and to finish a fic for once). I'm assuming French bread is as commonly eaten in Gotham that it is in France (meaning : for all/most meals)</p>
    </blockquote>





	About Robins and French bread

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbetated and English isn't my first language, so all constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> I just remembered an old survey saying 58% of the French breads (that: http://www.les-calories.com/IMG/oFSpo.jpg ) had their hunk eaten between being bought and being brought back home.  
> As it makes roughly 3/5, I wanted to try something about it with the Robins, as exercise (and to finish a fic for once). I'm assuming French bread is as commonly eaten in Gotham that it is in France (meaning : for all/most meals)

 

## Dick

That doesn't disturb Dick when someone eat the hunk of the bread, but he never does it himself. He just doesn't see the point.

It's just not one of his flaws. As Damian points it sometimes, the acrobat had plenty of them, but even him can't have all...

And that's why the oldest is the only one Alfred trusts to bring the bread home safely.

 

## Jason

For Jason, it's mostly a survival reflex from when scrounging enough to get bread of the table was a struggle, and the hunk on the way home was his treat to have managed it. It was also a safety because it kept some of the others to steal him, and when it wasn't enough, at least, he had eaten a bit.

When he was on his own, it became irrelevant. And when by luck he was here when the bread was just out of the oven and still hot, he ate half of it to keep warm.

When he was at the Manor, it was harder. He tried to refrain the urge whenever he happened to be in the kitchen when Alfred put the bread out of the oven, usually leaving. It seemed wrong to see the bread so intact. And sometimes, the impulse was too much, and he took a bite without even thinking about it. It earned him a disappointed look from Alfred, enough to keep him in line few weeks. But the taste of forbidden nearly worth it.

Nowadays, he still doesn't feel good as long he has his bread untouched and doesn't even try. And anyway, it's not like there is anyone to complain of his manners in the rat-hole he uses for safe-house this week.

 

## Tim

Tim always had a strange relation with food. But eating the hunk of the bread is always something comforting for him, and not even Alfred's most disapproving looks could shake the habit out of him. If he tries to analyse it, he knows where it's from.

He remembers his maternal grand-mother, during the few years he had gotten to know her, giving him the over-crusty bit of bread on their walk home from the bakery. She was a kind, warm woman, and he sometimes wishes he had gotten more time with her.

Young Tim had been confused the first time, because he was not allowed to eat between the meals, and there was no butter or jam to put on the bread, who wasn't supposed to be eaten alone. He had gotten an irrational explanation that would have horrified his mother, about the fact the hunk of the bread had to be eaten before meals, the sooner possible after being bought, so the magic in it would not flee it. The old woman had said people needed magic to be happy. And that yes, magic existed, and it was proven because eaten outside a meal, the hunk always tasted better than during one. None of the child explanations about how illogical it seemed had survived the « it's bread magic. » argument.

Tim had kept the habit after the passing of the old woman, and most of the nannies his parents engaged saw anything wrong with indulging him. He was a lightweight, so it could do no harm.

And even after all those years, after knowing it was just a makeshift story to push him to act his age, he always founds the taste different and comforting.

 

## Stephanie

The first time Stephanie saw Robin eat the hunk of the bread on the way home, she was shocked

She had not done that since being five and harshly scolded by her mother for being misbehaved. From this day, she also considers it a very ill-mannered behaviour.

So from the Boy-Wonder, who's supposed to be an example, it's a shock.

Steph knows she makes a lot of mistakes, that she ignores some rules, but not that one. And she began to told so to her boyfriend.

But then he smiles and offers to share and she wonders. May it be considered as corruption ?

 

## Damian

Obviously, he does not eat the hunk. He is better raised than that.

But it is not his fault if on his road home, there were (again) few starving birds or rodents he needed to feed so their corpses would not decay in the alleys and spread diseases.

And stop looking at me fondly Grayson. It's not cute, it's health prevention !

 

 


End file.
